Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170527214319/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170612195223
Fred and George Weasley are the fun-loving, and often wise cracking, but just as often troublemaking twins of the Weasley family. The two work together making pranks and are addressed as a single unit as opposed to two individual people. They are so similar that even their mother and father often have a difficult time telling the two apart. Born on April Fools' Day, they first appear in Philosopher's Stone as third years and are the school clowns and prime troublemakers, who are more interested in inventing new pranks than studying. Despite their poor results in their O.W.L. exams, the twins are intelligent and proficient wizards capable of sophisticated magic. In addition, they served as Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The pair often come to Harry's assistance throughout the series; in Chamber of Secrets, they and Ron help him escape his house arrest from Privet Drive in a flying Muggle car, and give Harry the Marauder's Map during his third year which was created by Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew whilst the four were in Hogwarts. In Goblet of Fire, they begin selling novelties under the name "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes", first testing their merchandise on impressionable first-years, themselves, and once on Dudley Dursley (an unwilling participant) in the beginning of the book. Though their mother wants them to work for the Ministry of Magic, the twins aspire to own a joke shop, and Harry provides their start-up capital by donating his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament. In Order of the Phoenix, the twins, like Harry Potter, are permanently banned from Quidditch after a postmatch brawl with Malfoy, and later eschew the remainder of their seventh year by taking part in and later, leading a student uprising against Umbridge, during which they set off a mass of fireworks and conjure up a Portable Swamp in a corridor before abandoning their education; a small amount of the swamp is later kept and cordoned off by Filius Flitwick as a tribute. In Half-Blood Prince, Fred and George continue to run their joke shop despite the unrest in Diagon Alley. *'The Test Twins' - Johnny's 13-year-old genius twin sisters and daughters of Hugh and Lila, who frequently use him as a lab rat for various inventions, most of which to impress their neighbor, Gil. Though they generally refuse to help Johnny in his antics, they generally end up doing so anyway due to Johnny blackmailing or manipulating them, or in exchange for Johnny allowing them to use him as a guinea pig. Their hard-headed demeanor makes them gullible, and they have been tricked by Johnny on various occasions. They have a habit of speaking in unison especially when reciting their catch-phrase "We're such geniuses." Both twins wear traditional lab coats and harbor a deep love and obsession for the Test's next door neighbor, Gil, although their attempts to attract his attention always end in failure. Both girls attend school at the Porkbelly (formally Mega) Institution of Technology. **'Susan Test' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse): A 13-year-old girl who is the sister of Mary and Johnny and the daughter of Hugh and Lila. She has navy blue eyes and wears a black skirt, knee-high socks and a pair of mary janes, and a light blue shirt depicting a star. She has straight red hair, held with a yellow star-shaped clip, and wears glasses. She tends to be more irritable than Mary is, which often leads to her downfall. In the episode "Johnnymon," Susan claims she never feels bad for anyone. Thus Susan's emotions are more extreme than her twin's. Eugene/Bling-Bling expresses fond interest in Susan, often causing her to be used as a "bargaining chip" in his negotiations. In the episode "Johnny X Strikes Back", she was given a vapor wave ability and flight. Susan Test is seen twice without glasses. **'Mary Test' (voiced by Brittney Wilson in Seasons 1 & 5, Ashleigh Ball in Seasons 2-4 & 6): A 13-year-old girl who is the sister of Susan and Johnny and also the daughter of Hugh and Lila. She has greenish blue eyes and often wears baggy blue jeans and green sneakers with her trademark yellow moon shirt. She has curly red hair, held with a light moon-shaped clip, and wears glasses. Mary has been shown to be more warmhearted and "girly" than Susan. She believes less in science and more in science fiction, which proves to be correct, despite Susan's scorn. She is more level-headed and conservative than Susan, and speaks her mind much less often. In the episode "Johnny X Strikes Back", she was given telekinetic abilities and flight. Mary is seen without her glasses in Johnny's got a wart. **